


The Struggle

by JayDeDude



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Teasing, deviantART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayDeDude/pseuds/JayDeDude
Summary: Jack is going to tell Mark something...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lauriebubbles (On Deviant art) asked me to write this work! Enjoy!

 Jack woke up his a spring in his step. He was ready to tell Mark how he felt. He was ready, he had the right motivation.

He ran downstairs into the kitchen. He poured himself a bowl of cheerios and ran out the door with a smile on his face and happy eyes.  
He held his backpack on one shoulder and ran to the bus that awaited for him. He practically stomped on the bus step and almost fell. That would’ve been embarrassing. He walked to an empty seat and sat by the window.

 _How am I going to do it?_ He thought as he looked out the window and saw his house go by as the bus drove on.  
The bus stopped at a neighborhood. But Jack didn’t care. He was too busy thinking about Mark too care.  
_Maybe I should ask him after class? Or when school is over? Or maybe at lunch…_ He couldn’t decide! He then felt a little dip in the seat next to him, but he didn’t see who sat by him though. He was still thinking.

“Well, hello there~” A flirty voice said to him. Oh no, Felix. Why on any days he could bother him, why did it have to be this one?  
Don’t get him wrong though. He liked the guy, as a friend. Not really a best friend, but not as just a friend either. He was somewhere in the middle.

“Hey, Felix” Jack sighed a little annoyed not making eye-contact with him at all.

“Why didn’t you play prop hunt with me last night?” Felix asked trying to get his attention.  
Really? He told him that he had to study that night. But lately Felix has been really flirty.

“I told ya, I had to study” Jack replied.

“I think you don’t like me anymore” Felix said a little pouty. “Is it true? Do you not like me anymore?!” He playfully exclaimed.

“No! Don’t worry!” Jack played with him. “But really, I had to study for the history test” Jack said for real.

“I know. We just haven’t played in a while” Felix added with a little heavy eyes. “Are you just studying all nights or something?”

“No, sometimes I go t’ sleep early” The both of them talked about the new games that just came out for the rest of the ride.

-Time skip-

It’s after his first class.  
He sees Mark by his locker, this is it. This is the moment Jack’s been waiting for. He walks over to him. His heart is racing and his thoughts are scattered. What happens is Mark doesn’t like him back? What happens if Mark likes him? What happens if he actually likes Felix? Oh god. He hopes he doesn’t like Felix. That would probably ruin their friendship.  
He quiets those thoughts and taps Mark on the shoulder. Mark turns. Oh god he’s hot today. Whys that? Because Jacks nervous that’s why. He’s always nervous around Mark.

“Hey Jack! What’s up?” Mark says with a smile graced so perfectly across his face, and his eyes are so perfect.

“Um, could I talk to ya for a minute?” Jack asked looking away from Marks beautiful, brown, eyes.

“Sure, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing. It’s just um…” Jack hesitated. “I li-…”

“Oh, hold that thought for a moment. Bob and Wade need me” Mark smiled as he walked passed him and then toward Bob and Wade that was behind Jack.

 _Dammit!_ Jack thought to himself. _Why couldn’t I just say it?!_   Jack opened his locker and looked around it a bit as he thought.

“Okay, what did you need to say?” Mark asked as he walked back to Jack.

“Oh, it was nothin’.” Jack replied with a little anger but he hid it well.

“Oh okay.” Mark said with a blank expression. “Oh and Jack, could we…” Mark was cut off by Felix walked toward us. “Hi, Felix”

“Hey, bro! What are you two talking about?” Felix asked with a smile on his face. Why did he have to walk in?! Why?

“Oh nothin’” Jack sighed trying to hide his aggravation. “I got to go to class guys. See ya!” Jack walked to his class room with a frown.

It was lunch time and Jack was sure to tell Mark. He got his food and looked around for Mark. He spotted him at one of the tables and cautiously walked toward him with food in hand. He was close. So close wet, so far. He was too late. Matt and Ryan sat by him. Why do things have to get in the way? He sighed softly and turned around. He found an empty table, he placed his food down on the table and sat down on one of the seats. He rested his head on his fist and looked at his food.

 _Why can’t I just go over there and say ‘can I talk with you for a little bit?’ Why can’t I do that?_ Jack thought.

“Hey Jack, what’s wrong? You seem a little down” Felix asked as he sat next to him. “Did you fail on the test?”

“No, it’s nothing” Jack replied a little slowly.

“No, it’s definitely something. So what is it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it” Jack sighed quietly.

“Why haven’t you asked about me flirting with you wet?” Felix asked out of nowhere. Jack shot his gaze to Felix, did he really ask that? Or is he just hearing things? No, he heard right.

“What?” Jack cocked his eyebrow. “Because I didn’t really think about it? Why have you been flirting with me?” Jack asked a little eager to know.

“I was actually practicing. Because I want to impress Marzia…” He blushed. Aw! He’s flustered!

“Hey! Don’t worry, just act like yourself!” Jack told him a little weight lifted off of his shoulders when he knew why Felix had been practicing flirting. They talked a little bit after that. But then Jack remembered. Mark!  
“Um, sorry Felix. I have to go do something” Jack told him. He was just about to stand up from the seat, but he felt a little tap on his shoulder.

“Hey, um, could the both of us talk after school?” It was Mark, he avoided eye-contact, and his cheeks were turning pink. Jack looked at him, his eyes widened.

“Um, s-sure! Where do you want to talk?” Jack asked trying not to stumble over his own words too badly.

“I was thinking like, behind the building?”

They agreed.  
For the rest of the day Jack couldn’t think. We was thinking about what Mark wants to talk about. He even forgot that he liked the guy!

After school he went behind the building. But, behind the building, there was a little meadow type-place. There was some nice trees and a gazebo! He looked around. He looked toward the gazebo and saw Mark sitting on one of the seats in it. Jack walked toward him with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. It felt like he just woke up from the best dream he’d ever had! He walked in the gazebo and set his backpack on the ground.

“Mark?” Jack said a little nervous. Mark turned around and looked Jack in the eyes with the softest look Jack had ever seen.

“Jack! I, um” He took a moment. He bit his lip as he rubbed the back of his neck. “I-I love you… Jack” Mark said slowly. Jack looked at Mark with the most joyful eyes. He hugged Mark right then and there.

“I love you too!” Jack exclaimed as he held Marks neck.  
They rested both of their foreheads on each others. Mark tilted his head up and they kissed. Marks lips her kind and soft, Jack kissed back.  

Jack was so glad that this day happened. 

END    


End file.
